The present invention relates to training aids in general and, more particularly, to a toilet training aid and method of training infants to properly use a toilet.
It is highly desirable to reduce the time that it takes to normally train small children to properly use a toilet. A method of reducing training time should be to attract the attention of the child to the toilet to urinate therein. It is also desirable that such method include a training aid that attracts the child's attention while urinating in the toilet and which is easily disposed of after the child has used the toilet. Moreover, it is further desirable that such training aid be easily taken on trips so that the child's training is not disrupted.
Hence, a need exists for a bio-degradable and disposable toilet training aid to attract the attention of a child to the use of a toilet to therefore reduce the training time to teach the child to use a toilet.